A sincere love: Last year in Hogwarts
by Uld Ases
Summary: Uld Ases est une élève norvégienne qui vient faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle y rencontre et tombe amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Mais Uld semble avoir des secrets. -Ancien pseudo Little Psyche-
1. Disclamer, notes et rar

**A sincere love :  
Last year in Hogwarts**

**Résumé de l'histoire:**  
Remus fait la connaissance d'Uld Ases, élève norvégienne qui fait sa rentrée en 7ème année à Poudlard. Ils tombent amoureux mais Uld semble cacher de lourds secrets…

**Disclamer:**  
L'univers de Harry Potter© est la propriété de Miss Rowling.  
Uld, Peorth, Hilde, Vadandi et Skuld sont très très très largement inspirés des personnages du manga Ah! My Goddess !© de M. Fujishima.  
L'histoire est de moi! (au moins ça --')

**Pairing:**  
Remus Lupin & Uld Ases  
Sirius Black & Peorth Rosebud  
Lily Evans & James Potter  
Severus Rogue & Narcissa Black

**Rating:**  
PG-17

**Notes:  
**N'étant pas sûre que vous receviez les mises à jour sous le pseudo 'Little Psyche', j'ai décidé de changer de pseudo mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bel et bien moi!

**Mise à jour:**  
Le 20 de chaque mois

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (Pseudo Uld Ases)

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews (Pseudo Little Psyche)**

**Cla.Remus02**

_eh bien que dire a part que c'est toujours aussi génial et que ce petit couple Uld- Remus est fort sympathique... continue comme ça et donne nous très vite la suite._

Merci beaucoup ! La suite la voilà !

**Cla.Remus02**

_Génial !_

Contente que tu apprécies. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite !

**chimgrid**

**coucou!**

**Effectivement c'est bien mieux comme ça, beaucoup plus étoffé, un régal! Continue comme ça! (J'ai hâte de lire de nouveaux chapitres!)**

_Ah ! Ma chim ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette nouvelle version ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, le chapitre 2 ne va plus tarder et au menu : duels et animagi !_

_Bisous_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

**A bord du Poudlard Express**

Comme à l'accoutumée en ce premier jour de septembre, la Gare de King's Cross, à Londres, était le théâtre d'un rituel pour le moins étrange, sans mauvais jeu de mots. En effet, c'est ce jour-là que certains enfants prennent le train pour aller à Poudlard, leur collège. Rien d'extraordinaire me direz-vous. Certes, dit comme cela, rien d'étrange. Mais si maintenant je vous dis que le train en partance pour ce Collège se trouve à la voie 9 3/4, voilà qui devrait vous interpeller. Vous aurez beau demandé au personnel de la Gare, la voie 9 3/4 n'existe pas. Du moins, pas pour certains. Je vous vois, vous languir et vous demander alors comment cela se fait-il que ces enfants _là_ prennent un train sur une voie inexistante ? La réponse est simple : ce sont des _sorciers_. Poudlard est l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, dirigée par le grand Albus Dumbledore. Et le passage qui mène à la voie 9 3/4 est caché. Magiquement s'entend. Intéressons-nous à un petit groupe d'élève qui entrent en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard.

Vous avez d'abord Peter Pettigrow. Peu importe quel jour ou quelle heure vous le rencontrerez, il donnera toujours l'impression de trembler de la tête aux pieds. Peu sûr de lui, il évite soigneusement les embrouilles. C'est pour cela qu'il est quasiment invisible, lorsqu'il n'est pas entouré des trois autres membres du groupe. Cependant, cette particularité est vite exploitée quand il s'agit de faire un mauvais coup car qui irait croire qu'un trouillard puisse faire quelque chose qui lui retomberait dessus ? Sa matière préférée est _Divination_, avec le professeur Hélénos. Son surnom est Wormtail.

Nous avons ensuite Remus Lupin. Le raisonnable du groupe, toujours calme et ayant toujours une tablette de chocolat à portée de pattes. Evitez par contre de le rencontrer les nuits de pleine lune, puisque c'est un loup-garou. Ses yeux légèrement dorés sont toujours emplis de sollicitude et de gentillesse. Cependant, prenez-vous-en à ses amis et vous verrez qu'il n'est pas aussi chétif qu'il en à l'air. Il est préfet de Gryffondor depuis sa 5ème année. Sa matière préférée est _Sorts et Enchantements_, avec le professeur Flitwick. Son surnom est Moony.

Le troisième membre de ce quatuor est Sirius Black. Noble de sang et de cœur, charmeur, blagueur et un tantinet casse-cou. Renié par sa famille avec qui il ne partageait pas les idéologies extrémistes, il vit avec son grand ami James Potter qui est comme un frère pour lui. Ensemble, ils sont les terreurs de Poudlard et les professeurs ne les voient quasiment jamais l'un sans l'autre. Sa matière préférée est _Défense contre les forces du mal_ avec le professeur Lusignan.Son surnom est Padfood.

Enfin, le dernier mais pas le moindre, James Potter aux cheveux indomptables. Grand défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Amoureux de Lily Evans depuis la première année (recevant de celle-ci depuis le début : 1586 gifles, 986 refus de rendez-vous et 3893 regards noirs). Sa matière préférée est _Duel_ avec le professeur Turnier **n.d.a : cela signifie Joute en allemand.** Son surnom est Prongs.

Tout ce beau petit monde était entré parmi les premiers dans le train et ils avaient d'ores et déjà pris possession de _leur_ compartiment. C'est à dire le dernier tout au fond. Il était 10h59, le train sifflait pour signifier qu'il était prêt à partir. Une jeune fille entra rapidement dans le train, la cage de son chat à la main. Il était 11h00, le train quittait la gare.

* * *

La jeune fille faisait sa première (et accessoirement dernière) rentrée à Poudlard. En effet, elle avait presque 17 ans et était auparavant en Norvège. Elle tenta tous les compartiments mais ceux-ci étaient pleins à craquer. Vers un compartiment du milieu, une jeune femme rousse, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, se leva. Elle portait l'écusson des Serdaigles.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Lily Evans ! Tu es nouvelle ? »

« Enchantée, je suis Uld Ases et oui, je suis nouvelle. »

« Oh ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de toi avant que je ne monte dans le train ! Tu viens de Norvège, c'est cela ? »

« Oui ! Saurais-tu par hasard où il y a des chances que je trouve un compartiment pas trop encombré ? »

« Hum… Il doit bien avoir celui de _Potter_ mais je te préviens, ce sont des gamins immatures qui ne pensent qu'aux blagues et à engranger le maximum de rendez-vous ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je saurai les maintenir à distance ! »

« Bien, je t'amène alors ! Au fait, je suis Préfète-en-Chef donc s'ils t'embêtent, viens me le dire, je leur en ferais passer l'envie ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le dernier compartiment, quatre garçons fomentaient un coup fumant pour le début de la semaine suivante. Enfin, trois. Le quatrième était en train de lire. Donc, je disais, trois garçons testaient diverses farces et attrapes entrant dans la composition d'une blague destinée aux Serpentards et d'un Serpentard en particulier. James et Sirius étaient assis sur le banc de droite (en entrant), les farces étalées entre eux et prenant quasiment toute la place. Peter était en face et approuvait plus ou moins suivant les effets des-dîtes blagues. Remus, quant à lui, lisait tranquillement un livre sur les Runes. Du moins essayait car ces comparses faisaient un boucan de tous les diables.

« Sérieusement les gars quand allez-vous grandir un peu ? Nous sommes en 7ème année et vous vous comportez toujours comme des gosses de 1ère année ! »

« Moony, Moony, Moony. Quand comprendras-tu que notre évolution mentale s'est arrêtée cette année-là ? »

« Mon cher Padfood, heureusement que certaines personnes ne t'ont pas entendu. Tu imagines le scandale ! »

« Moony très cher, c'est justement parce que nous sommes seuls que je peux énoncer cette vérité. »

Sirius lui fit un sourire. James et Peter rirent un bon coup et Remus leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment il arrivait encore à les supporter. Tout d'un coup, on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Après que Remus ait signifié au visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Lily Evans. James commença alors à s'ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant à Lily. Celle-ci le remarqua et leva les yeux au ciel puis elle se tourna vers Remus.

« Excuse-moi Remus mais, une nouvelle élève entrant en 7ème année n'a pas de compartiment pour passer le voyage. Vous pouvez la prendre avec vous ? »

« Aucun souci Lily. »

« Elle s'appelle Uld Ases, elle vient de Norvège. Elle sera repartie ce soir. C'est une élève extrêmement brillante alors je vous _déconseille_ (elle appuya ces mots en regardant d'un air sévère James et Sirius) de faire les pitres. Il faut donner une bonne image de notre école ! »

« Je croyais que Poudlard n'acceptait pas les élèves en cours de scolarité ? » Dit Sirius.

« Oui mais Dumbledore a, semble t-il, fait une exception pour elle. Elle m'a laissé jeté un œil sur son dossier. Il est en béton, on aura de la concurrence Remus ! » Il était de notoriété publique que le major de la promotion 1971/1978 serait Remus ou Lily. Les paris allaient bon train à Poudlard.

« C'est bon, ils acceptent ? » Demanda Uld qui était pour l'instant invisible.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! Ils ne peuvent rien me refuser ! Que c'est bon d'avoir du pouvoir ! » Et elle partit dans un pseudo-rire démentiel qui surpris les Maraudeurs. Uld riait aussi de voir son amie partir dans un délire. Lorsque Remus entendit ce rire, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi pur. Le rire de Lily, qui avait arrêté d'être démentiel, était spontané et franc. Celui d'Uld était aussi pur que les glaces éternelles. Lily s'écarta pour la laisser passer et Remus eut le souffle coupé. Uld Ases était définitivement une déesse. Elle était grande, autant que lui, sa peau était bronzée, ses jambes étaient longues et fines (il bénit l'inventeur des shorts en jean), ses yeux étaient aussi bleu que l'océan et ses cheveux, longs et soyeux (du moins ils le paraissaient) étaient d'un blanc nacré. Il sursauta quand il entendit Lily les présenter.

« Voici enfin Remus Lupin, Préfet de Gryffondor et le seul de la bande à être valable. Du moins normalement ! » Elle fit un petit sourire espiègle en disant la fin de sa phrase et Uld lui tendit la main.

« Bien, je vais rejoindre mon compartiment, n'oublie pas la réunion à 14h00 Remus ! »

« T'inquiètes pas ! »

« Bye Uld, Remus, les autres ! »

Uld pouffa devant l'air choqué des _autres_

« Bye Fleur de Lys ! »

Lily partit toute joyeuse.

* * *

« Comment as-tu fait ? Si j'ose l'appeler par un autre nom qu'Evans, elle me trucide. »

« Eh bien James, tu permets que je t'appelle James ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je crois, enfin du peu que j'ai vu, qu'elle n'apprécie guère les garçons qui se conduisent de manière hum… enfantine et que si tu veux vraiment passer à un stade supérieur, il faudrait que tu sois plus, disons…, mature. »

« Toutes les filles trouvent que nous sommes cool pourtant. »

Uld soupira.

« Les filles ? Quel genre ? Les dindes gloussantes qui rougissent au moindre clin d'œil de votre part ? Ou peut-être les droguées du maquillage qui sont tellement peinturlurées que vous prenez peur quand vous les voyez sans rien ? A moins que vous fassiez allusion à ces pseudo-filles populaires qui couchent à la moindre occasion ? Franchement, si c'est _ce _genre de filles là, vous devriez éviter de vous en vanter. »

« Tu n'y comprends rien d'abord ! Tu as tort ! »

Uld le regarda, un sourire en coin et haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« En quoi ai-je tort James ? »

« Nous sommes cool. La majorité des gens de Poudlard le pense ! »

«_ Ce qui a été cru par tous, et toujours, et partout, a toutes les chances d'être faux. _Paul Valéry. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde dit que vous êtes cool, que vous l'êtes forcément. C'est encore plus vrai que l'opinion vient d'adolescents qui changent d'avis comme de chemise ! »

« Tu n'es pas drôle ! » Répliqua James avant de sombrer dans un mutisme profond, du moins à l'encontre d'Uld.

« _Ce qui ne tolère pas la plaisanterie supporte mal la réflexion. _» **n.d.a : Citation de Sacha Guitry.** Peter sourit. Sirius ricana et Remus rit doucement. Uld, qui était assise à côté de Remus, lui demanda ce qu'il lisait.

« Ça ? C'est un livre sur les Runes. »

« Vraiment ? Quel niveau ? »

« Le nôtre, celui de 7ème année. »

« N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide ! »

« Ok ! »

* * *

Uld sourit et sortit un livre intitulé _Démonologie ou l'Art d'Invoquer les Forces Obscures_. Il n'était pas particulièrement épais mais il était plein de figures complexes, de cercles d'invocations compliqués, ce qui en faisait un livre assez ardu, surtout dans la réalisation. Il n'a pas fallut plus de cinq minutes pour que Peter demande ce qu'elle lisait et qu'elle lui réponde.

« Mais… mais… c'est de la Magie Noire ! » s'exclama Peter

« Et … ? »

« Tu es un Mage Noir ? » demanda Remus

« Personnellement, je ne me définis pas comme mage noir. »

« Mais tu lis des livres de Magie Noire. Cela suffit pour me faire savoir quelle attitude adopter avec toi. » Lança James d'un ton méprisant.

« Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois sans doute que parce qu'on étudie la Magie Noire, on est forcément mauvais ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que les autorités classent quelque chose dans la catégorie 'Magie Noire' que cela veut forcément dire que c'est mauvais. Ce n'est pas les sorts que l'on connaît qui font qu'un sorcier est bon ou mauvais, c'est les actes de celui-ci ! Tu parles des mages noirs et je connais la situation ici. Et franchement, tu me déçois ! Tu es aussi obtus que les mages que tu dénigres ! »

« Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un sorcier né de parents moldus était une erreur de la nature ! »

« Peut-être pas, mais cela ne fais pas de toi un bon sorcier ! Tu rejettes ceux qui connaissent la Magie Noire car tu penses qu'ils vont tourner mal mais en refusant de leur laisser une chance, tu les tournes définitivement vers ce Voldemort. N'étant pas accepter par la société, que leur reste t-il sinon se tourner vers _Lui_ ? Pourquoi les créatures dites dangereuses se rallient à sa cause ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien pour eux du côté des _gentils _! Qu'ont les loups-garous ou les Centaures ou les autres créatures de la part du Ministère ? _Rien_. Ils sont persécutés par ces soi-disant Mages Blancs. Penses-tu vraiment James que les loups-garous doivent être enfermés dans une aile spéciale de Ste-Mangouste ? Après tout, ton Ministère les a bien classés comme créatures _extrêmement_ dangereuses, non ? »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Les loups-garous sont des personnes normales 27 jours sur 28 ! Il ne me viendrait ne plus jamais à l'idée d'enfermer quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler mais on choisit d'être mage noir ! »

« Tu es incroyablement têtu James mais je vais te poser une question : que représente pour toi la Magie Noire ? »

« C'est le mal, ce sont les sorts pour tuer et faire souffrir. »

« Donc, les sorts que l'on apprend à l'école, pour toi, ne sont pas dangereux ? Ne peuvent tuer personne ? »

« Exact ! »

Uld eut un sourire carnassier. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Bien… On va voir si tu as raison. _Stupefix, Mobilicorpus_ » Elle fit léviter le corps de James jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Alors maintenant, dit-moi James. Crois-tu que tu survivras à la chute que provoqueras l'arrêt de mes sorts ? Parce qu'avec la vitesse du train, il y a peu de chance que tu t'en sortes en vie. »

Elle fit rentrer le corps de James et ôta les sorts.

« TU ES MALADE ! TU VOULAIS ME TUER ? »

« Mais non, ce sont deux sorts que l'on apprend à l'école, ça ne tue personne, non ? »

James se calma immédiatement, ayant compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Bien ! Plus personne n'a de questions ? »

Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle repris sa lecture. Quelques secondes après, elle entendit un petit

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? » Elle n'avait pas quitté le nez de son livre.

« D'avoir été si stupide. De mettre laisser embourber dans mes propres convictions. D'avoir dit que tu étais mauvaise parce que tu étudies la magie noire. »

« Excuses acceptées. J'espère que tu mettras en pratique durant cette année les bonnes résolutions que tu as prises ici. »

« Moui, je ferai attention. »

« Bien ! » Elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

* * *

Sirius prit la parole.

« Hum… Dit Uld, pourquoi as-tu pris l'exemple des loups-garous ? J'veux dire, y'a des tas et des tas d'autres créatures. »

« Parce que j'en connais et que les loups-garous sont bien mieux lotis chez _moi_ qu'_ici_. J'en tremble rien que d'y penser. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole.

« Tu en connais ? » demanda Remus

« Oui, ma cousine en est une ! Son mari aussi l'est, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est normal vu le lieu où ils se sont rencontrés. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Peter.

Uld rangea son livre.

« En Norvège, les loups-garous ont une bien plus grande liberté d'action qu'ici. Je veux dire, ils travaillent, se marient, ont des enfants et les contraintes ministérielles sont biens moindres que celles d'ici. Il leur faut juste déclarer leur statut de loup-garou et assurer aux autorités qu'ils ont un endroit sûr pour la pleine lune. S'ils n'en ont pas, on a des sortes de 'parcs naturels' dans lesquels les loups-garous passent leur pleine lune. C'est là que ma cousine a rencontré son mari. »

« Pourquoi on ne fait pas pareil ici ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop repliés sur vous-même. Chez nous, il y a une longue tradition d'ouverture vers les autres. Les sorciers européens sont si _sûrs_ de leur suprématie sur les autres. Ça en devient risible ! »

« A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que chez vous les sorciers se baladent baguette à la main dans les rues moldues ! » Dit Remus.

« C'est pratiquement ça. Nous ne nous sommes jamais caché des moldus norvégiens. Bien sûr nous n'usons pas de la magie quand nous en avons pas l'utilité mais si une bagarre éclate entre deux sorciers en pleine rue moldue, les moldus savent où aller et qui prévenir. »

Ils la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

« Attends, tu veux me faire croire que les moldus savent tout du monde la magie ? » S'exclama James.

« Seulement les Norvégiens. C'est un secret nordique bien gardé et les étrangers et les touristes n'en savent rien. La Norvège est une grande famille et ses secrets sont bien gardés ! »

« C'est cool ça ! On pourrait aller y faire un tour cet été ! » S'enthousiasma Sirius. Uld sourit.

« Alors je vais vous dicter quelques règles. Quand vous êtes du côté moldu, agissez toujours en moldu. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose de sorcier, un norvégien pur-souche pourra vous renseigner. Il ne faut pas se faire remarquer des touristes n'est-ce pas ? Les pubs norvégiens ont _toujours_ des alcools sorciers : bieraubeurre, Firewhisky… Je vous donnerai aussi des adresses sympas de lieu mi-sorcier, mi-moldu. »

« T'es cool, Uld ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la vendeuse au chariot.

« Vous avez faim les enfants ? »

Sirius et James se jetèrent sur cette pauvre femme et dévalisèrent le chariot.

« Hé ! Laissez-m'en un peu ! » S'exclama Uld.

« T'inquiètes ! Y'a aussi pour toi dans ce qu'on a pris ! » Lui répondit Sirius.

« Merci ! »

* * *

Le repas se déroula joyeusement, les Maraudeurs parlant de la vie à Poudlard et Uld de celle en Norvège. A 14h00 Remus se rendit à la réunion des Préfets. Uld en profita pour se remettre à sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, Remus revint dans le compartiment. Ils discutèrent un peu. Les Maraudeurs planifiant leur blague, Uld laissa sa tête reposer contre la banquette. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après. Les garçons ne s'en aperçurent que lorsque sa tête reposa sur l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci tourna la tête et sourit.

« Notre petit Moony aurait-il trouvé chaussure à sa patte ? » Chuchota Sirius.

« Tais-toi Padfood, tu vas la réveiller. » Uld bougea un peu et se cala plus confortablement sur Remus. Remus qui ne savait plus où se mettre et dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. Quand vint l'heure de se changer, Remus secoua légèrement Uld afin de la laisser mettre la tenue. Elle les remercia et cinq minutes après, elle sortit afin de laisser les hommes s'habiller et faire un petit tour.

Le train s'arrêta un quart d'heure plus tard dans la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Uld et les Maraudeurs descendirent et Uld alla voir Hagrid qui récupérait les premières années.

« Bonsoir M. Hagrid, je suis Uld Ases, je rentre en 7ème année. Dois-je prendre les barques ou les carrosses ? »

« Bonsoir Miss ! Vous pouvez prendre les carrosses si vous voulez. Restez seulement près du professeur McGonagall pour la répartition. »

« Bien ! Merci ! »

Elle se dirigea vers les carrosses et grimpa avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Contre toute attente, James ne passa pas une fois les mains dans ces cheveux (mais Uld remarqua qu'il avait esquissé le mouvement plusieurs fois). Ils avaient même une conversation civilisée. Arrivée devant le château, Uld resta près du professeur McGonagall tandis que les autres rentraient dans la Grande Salle. Les premières années arrivèrent et finalement, la cérémonie de la Répartition commença.

« Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Il va sans dire que les évènements extérieurs, bien qu'inquiétants, ne doivent pas vous faire oublier que vous êtes dans une école et qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas interférer dans la vie à Poudlard. Nous avons aussi cette année une élève qui nous vient de Norvège et qui va être réparti ce soir en 7ème année. Comme toujours la Forêt Interdite reste interdite et vous pouvez consulter chez M. Rusard la liste des objets prohibés. Que la Répartition commence ! »

« Abercrombie, Nathan »

« Serdaigle ! »

« Aforgan, Eliza »

« Gryffondor ! »

« Athernis, Rodolph »

« Serpentard »

…

« Volti, Anna »

« Poufsouffle »

« Zigriev, Igor »

« Serpentard »

« Ases, Uld »

Celle-ci s'avança, jetant un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall posa le choipeau. Après quelques secondes il cria :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Le Directeur souhaita à tous un bon appétit et les plats apparurent. Cependant, deux personnes avaient alors la tête ailleurs.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Une première semaine éprouvante**

Le repas prit fin rapidement. Uld s'était assez bien entendu avec ses condisciples de Poufsouffle. Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards à la table des Gryffondors. Mais sans trop insister.

« Alooors ? Comment trouves-tu notre école ? »

« Lily ? Tu as fini de manger ? Je la trouve très bien et le repas est délicieux. Les autres élèves de Poufsouffle sont très sympathiques aussi. »

« Bien ! C'est important que tu te sentes chez toi ici ! Au fait, voilà ton horaire ! Nous avons quelques cours en commun. »

« Merci Lily. »

« De rien, bon moi je vais aller donner les papiers pour la première réunion des Préfets. Bye ! »

Lily s'éloigna rapidement. Uld examina son horaire.

**Matin : 8h/12h - Après-midi : 13h/17h**

**Lundi**

_Matin :_ SACM (Pr. Brulôpot)

_Après-midi :_ Potions (Pr. Quinquinna)

**Mardi**

_Matin :_ DCFM (Pr. Lusignan)

_Après-midi :_ Runes (Pr. Williams)

**Mercredi**

_Matin :_ Arithmomancie (Pr. Vector)

_Après-midi :_ Métamorphose (Pr. McGonagall)

**Jeudi**

_Matin :_ Botanique (Pr. Chourave)

_Après-midi :_ Potions (Pr. Quiquinna)

**Vendredi**

_Matin :_ DCFM (Pr. Lusignan)

_Après-midi :_ SACM (Pr. Brulôpot)

Uld se décida à se lever et à suivre les élèves de son année. Elle allait atteindre les escaliers quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras. Elle tomba sur le regard doré de Remus. Elle rougit un peu, suivit par son condisciple.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! »

« J'ai été surprise, pas effrayée. Il en faut beaucoup pour me faire peur tu sais ! »

« Alors… tu as eu ton horaire ? »

« Moui ! Je peux comparer avec le tien ? »

« Bien sûr » Remus sortit son horaire et ils regardèrent leurs heures communes.

« On a exactement le même horaire ! C'est génial ! » S'exclama t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Remus lui rendit son sourire.

« Eh bien, on n'aura qu'à se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et après, on ira ensemble en cours, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que c'est ce que j'allais te proposer ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi ! » Remus rougit de nouveau avant de proposer.

« Ça te dérange, si je t'accompagne jusqu'à la Salle Commune ? »

« Non aucunement, attends juste deux minutes… » Elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'élève de Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Elle demanda le mot de passe qu'une fille lui donna en lui disant bien d'être là avant 21 heures. Elle promit et s'en retourna voir Remus. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Uld prit le bras de Remus qui ne manqua pas de rougir (il se dit accessoirement qu'il devrait vraiment travailler son faciès pour ne plus être gêné). Ils ne sentirent même pas le regard de trois Maraudeurs complètement largués.

* * *

« Il nous a laissés en plan. » Couina Peter.

« Il a surtout laissé tout le boulot à la Préfète. Heureusement qu'elle a l'habitude de tout faire toute seule. » Répondit James

« De toute façon, Léa ne supporte pas de travailler en équipe. Elle aurait dit à Remus, comme l'année précédente, d'aller voir ailleurs si elle était ! » Renchérit Sirius.

« Ouais mais quand même, il nous a largués ! On le suit ? »

« Très bonne idée Wormtail ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus discutait vivement avec Uld du château.

« Ce vieux château doit regorgé de passages secrets ! Tu dois en connaître quelques-uns, non ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs… » Il prit la main d'Uld et l'amena derrière une tapisserie. Il y avait un petit mur mais Remus savait qu'il suffisait de tapoter la 3ème brique en haut à gauche pour ouvrir le passage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un passage assez sombre, puis le mur se referma.

« C'est pas que, mais il fait noir ici. _Små lys_ » Des petites lumières de la taille de lucioles envahirent le passage, diffusant une douce lumière suffisante pour marcher tranquillement.

« Je ne connais pas ce sort… »

« C'est normal, c'est un sort qui sert surtout de veilleuse aux enfants. Je l'ai juste un peu augmenté. Et puis la formule est norvégienne. Cela signifie petites lumières. »

* * *

Ils avancèrent tranquillement. En même temps, les trois autres Maraudeurs les suivirent à bonne distance. Quand ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le passage, ils ne purent s'empêcher de manifester leur surprise. Des centaines de petites lucioles éclairaient le passage, conférant une ambiance romantique au tunnel.

« C'est joli ! Je demanderai à Moony quel sort il a utilisé ! C'est le top pour créer une ambiance romantique pour draguer les filles… »

« Tu y vois toujours ton intérêt en premier, n'est-ce pas Padfoot ? »

« Oui mais avoue que c'est joli quand même ! »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Ce serait bien pour le bal de Noël, non ? »

« Oui… Ce serait une bonne idée Wormtail, il faut cependant en parler à la Préfète-en-Chef, tu t'en charge Prongs ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Ça te ferait gagner des points avec elle… » James plongea dans ses pensées et Sirius et Peter se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Remus et Uld arrivèrent finalement au bout du tunnel. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la droite.

« Tu es sûr que cela ne t'ennuie pas de me mener jusqu'à la salle commune. Je ne voudrais pas t'accaparer dès le premier jour ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis ravi de te tenir compagnie. Au fait, tu parles sans aucun accent. D'habitude, les étrangers ont toujours un petit accent… »

« Oui mais dans mon ancienne école, on apprend les langues et les prononciations justes. Le professeur était anglais donc il nous reprenait quand on ne prononçait pas bien. »

« Ah ! Ok ! Elle était bien ton école ? »

« Oui mais je préfère Poudlard ! » Ils marchèrent tranquillement et arrivèrent à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Uld prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Remus.

« Merci pour la visite, Remus ! Et le raccourci… »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, je t'en montrerais d'autres. »

« Ok ! Donc on se voit demain matin au petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oui… A demain ? » Uld sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle resta cependant plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis elle s'éloigna et lui dit d'une voix douce.

« Bonne nuit, Remus » Elle rentra dans la salle commune et le portrait se referma. La Dame Blanche qui ornait le tableau poussa un petit soupir qui disait « Comme c'est mignon ! ». Remus cependant avait l'air d'avoir complètement bloqué ! Il resta planté devant le tableau une bonne minute avant que ces compagnons, pris de pitié et qui avaient vu toute la scène, ne se décident à intervenir. Sur le chemin menant à la tour Griffondor cependant, ils discutèrent vivement.

« Moony ! Tu as raté une occasion en or ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé ! »

« Padfoot ! Cesse donc de penser que tout le monde est comme toi ! Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle avait envie que je l'embrasse ? »

« Voyons, ça crève les yeux ! Même moi je le vois ! »

« Tu vois Moony ! Même Wormtail a remarqué ! C'est pour te dire ! »

« Merci Prongs ! » Répondit celui-ci un peu fâché. Et cela dura un bon moment, même en ayant atteint la tour et même en étant couché. Ce ne fût que vers 23 heures qu'ils purent enfin s'endormir.

* * *

Nous étions mardi matin. Uld commençait donc par DCFM avec le professeur Lusignan. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, ses pensées ne cessant de dériver sur un certain Gryffondor aux yeux dorés. Elle savait déjà que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines ne pouvait se tromper. Remus était celui qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie. Elle avait envie d'être sa petite amie, s'il le lui demandait bien entendu mais d'un autre côté, sa condition ne lui permettait pas de nouer ce genre de lien. Elle savait que cela se terminerait et qu'ils en souffriraient tous les deux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était 06h30 et Uld se décida à se lever et à profiter des douches. Elle laissa l'eau chaude coulée. Cela la détendait. Elle ferma le robinet puis se lava. Elle utilisait toujours les mêmes parfums : jasmin ou noix de coco. Cela contrastait avec sa nature froide de Norvégienne. Une fois la mousse la recouvrant totalement, elle ouvrit le robinet mais l'eau était froide à présent. L'eau chaude l'aidait à ne pas s'éveiller trop brusquement, elle avait toujours été du genre cocooning. Elle aimait paresser. Puis l'eau froide enlevait les dernières traces de sommeil et la réveillait suffisamment pour commencer la journée avec le sourire. Elle aimait le froid. Ce qui était contradictoire avec son tempérament de feu qui éclatait de temps en temps. En fait, Uld était une contradiction à elle toute seule. Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Un jean, un sweat et l'uniforme par-dessus. Elle tressa ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas s'il devait y avoir une pratique en DCFM. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et se plaça face à la grande baie vitrée (accessoirement incassable et invisible). En effet, Helga avait enchanté tout un mur afin que les élèves aient vu sur le parc et le lac. Cependant, c'était comme un miroir sans-teint. De l'extérieur, rien n'était visible. Les élèves ne voyaient que le mur. Uld s'assit confortablement et lu pendant quelques minutes un livre qu'elle avait emporté de sa bibliothèque personnelle. A 07h00, la grande majorité des élèves descendirent afin de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Uld les suivit et aperçut dans les escaliers, la chevelure rousse de Lily.

« Hé Lily ! »

« Uld ! Bien dormi ? »

« Moui ! Très bien et toi ? »

« Oui. C'est agréable d'avoir une chambre pour soi toute seule ! » Uld sourit.

« Dis-moi ? Doit-on manger obligatoirement à sa table ou… »

« Hum… Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit interdit d'aller bavarder avec d'autres élèves d'autres maisons que la sienne. Et si Remus t'invite à sa table, il n'y a aucune raison de refuser. » Lui répondit-elle un petit sourire en coin. Uld leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son tour. Elle scruta la table des Gryffondors et y aperçut Remus et ses amis. Elle s'avança vers eux.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Uld ! Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien James, merci ! Vous avez cours de quoi ce matin ? »

« DCFM, comme toi, il me semble. »

« Sauf moi Sirius, j'ai Etudes des Moldus ! »

« C'est dommage Peter que tu ne sois pas avec nous. » Lui répondit Uld.

« Uld, veux-tu déjeuner avec nous ? » Proposa Remus.

« J'en serai enchantée ! » Elle releva la tête pour voir où elle pouvait se mettre mais des deux côtés il y avait une agglutination de filles qui la regardaient presque méchamment.

« Excuse-moi… » Dit-elle à une fille qui se trouvait à côté de Remus « … cela te gênerait-il de te décaler un petit peu. »

« Oui, cela me dérangerait ! Va à ta table ! »

« Gwendoline ! » Gronda James

« Quoi ? Elle s'invite à une table qui n'est pas la sienne et en plus on doit laisser nos places ? »

« Gwendoline… » Menaça Sirius.

« Laisse Sirius » Reprit Uld « Elles ne veulent pas se déplacer tant pis… » Remus se renfrogna. Il avait envie de déjeuner avec Uld et ces pestes l'en empêchaient. « Mais je déjeunerais quand même avec vous ! » Remus la regarda et elle lui sourit. Elle enjamba le banc, forçant la fille à se décaler un peu mais au lieu de s'asseoir entre Remus et Gwendoline, elle s'assit sur les genoux de Remus. « Ça t'ennuie si je m'assois là ? »

« Non… Pas du tout. »

« Merci ! » Les filles étaient visiblement énervées de voir une nouvelle être aussi familière avec l'un des garçons les plus en vue de Poudlard et les trois autres Maraudeurs souriaient à la déconfiture des groupies. Remus, quant à lui, était aux anges. Ils continuèrent de parler tout en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite en cours.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent, Uld se mit à côté de Remus. James et Sirius derrière eux. Le professeur entra.

« Bonjour à vous chers élèves ! J'espère que ces vacances se sont bien passées ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des duels afin de voir si vous n'avez pas régressés durant l'été. Je vais définir les règles. Vous pouvez tout utiliser, sauf bien entendu les sorts de Magie Noire. Si j'en vois un seul qui utilise un tel sort, il sera dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Stupefix ! Bien, mettez-vous deux par deux. La plupart des élèves se groupèrent par affinité. Sirius et James étaient imbattables en Duel. Cependant, Severus Rogue s'arrangea pour être avec James, qu'il voulait battre. Remus avait été pris par une jeune Serdaigle avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre avec Uld ce qui fait que cette dernière se retrouva avec Sirius. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas du tout mais en entendant les commentaires désobligeants de certaines, elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux restait sur ses gardes quand elle passerait. Les duels commencèrent. James avait gagné de justesse contre Severus, Remus avait largement battu la Serdaigle qui n'envoyait que des petits sorts et ne faisait surtout que se défendre. Sirius et Uld passèrent donc en dernier.

« Ma pauvre chérie. Sirius est l'un des deux meilleurs en Duel. »

« Je suis un gentleman, professeur ! Je ne ferai jamais de mal à une si belle dame ! »

« La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Sirius. Je vais t'écraser ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Commençons ! » Uld sourit et se positionna. Sirius en fit de même. A peine le professeur eut-elle le temps de dire 'go' que les sorts fusèrent. Un 'expelliarmus' pour Sirius et un 'protego' pour Uld qui savait très bien qu'en général, c'était ce sort-ci qu'on envoyait en premier. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux duellistes en étaient toujours au même point. Les sorts jetés étaient bien au-delà de ceux appris en 7ème année. Uld et Sirius semblaient bien s'amuser en tout cas. Uld décida qu'il était temps que cela finisse. Sirius prononça une nouvelle fois 'expelliarmus' et la baguette d'Uld s'envola vers lui. Tout fier de lui, il sourit de manière tout à fait cynique en arborant un air de 'je te l'avais dit !'. Cependant, le professeur n'était pas dupe et n'avait pas prononcé la fin du combat. Sirius lui n'était plus sur ses gardes et commençait à parler sur le fait qu'il était le meilleur. Uld n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il méritait une bonne leçon. Uld couru alors vers Sirius qui fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela alors qu'il était un sorcier et lança un sort mais elle s'accroupit et lui fit une balayette. Profitant de son étourdissement, elle reprit sa baguette, lança un 'stupefix' et pris dans ses mains la baguette de Sirius qu'elle donna au professeur. Celle-ci prononça la victoire d'Uld et retira le sort de Sirius. Celui-ci la boudait maintenant. Lucius Malfoy demanda alors si ce qu'elle avait fait été permis.

« Bien sûr M. Malfoy. J'ai dit tous les coups sont permis sauf les sorts de Magie Noire. De plus, Miss Ases a volontairement laissé sa baguette se faire expulser. Elle savait que M. Black croirait le duel terminé une fois qu'il avait en main la baguette de son adversaire et qu'il relâcherait sa garde. Miss Ases a parfaitement intégré l'essence même du Duel. Bien sûr, la force et la diversité des sorts connus fait beaucoup mais l'esprit d'analyse, que ce soit du terrain, de l'adversaire ou autres est aussi essentiel. Les sorciers ont beaucoup trop tendance à oublier qu'il existe des manières de combattre qui sont non-magique. » Les Serpentards ricanèrent. La magie était plus forte que tout. Uld plissa les yeux, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de personnes.

« Le professeur a raison, les sorciers ont tendance à ne pas voir au-delà de leur bout de bois. Voilà pourquoi la société sorcière stagne alors que la société moldue ne cesse d'évoluer. A entendre certains, je pourrais me croire encore au Moyen-Age. »

« Les moldus ne vaudront jamais les sorciers… » Déclara Lucius.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Les moldus sont bien plus inventifs que les sorciers. Les sports de combat sont divers et variés, ce qui fait que tout le monde peut trouver une manière de se défendre à mains-nues. Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute contre moi dans un combat moldu. Et après, tu vas te vanter d'être un puissant sorcier mais sans ta baguette, tu n'es rien ! Aussi faible qu'un bébé ! »

« Professeur ! » S'écria Lucius « Un duel moldu afin de montrer que ça n'a pas sa place ici ! » Le professeur regarda Uld qui souriait narquoisement. Lucius était si pathétiquement prévisible !

« Bien, combat à mains-nues, donc pas d'utilisation de sorts. Passez vos baguettes à vos voisins. » Uld donna sa baguette à Remus et monta sur l'estrade. Lucius suivit.

« Le combat se déroulera de la manière suivante : tous les coups sont permis sauf ceux qui tuent, bien évidemment. Il se terminera lorsqu'un des adversaires jettera l'éponge ou sera mis K.O. » Ils se placèrent et Lucius attaqua le premier quand le professeur leur donna le départ. Il enchaînait coups de poings et coups de pieds mais ce n'était pas vraiment esthétique. Uld esquivait facilement. Quand elle eut fini d'analyser son adversaire, elle passa à l'attaque. Elle bloqua un coup de poing avec sa paume, se retourna et projeta violemment Lucius. Celui-ci se releva quasiment immédiatement mais faisait une tête horrible. Uld enchaîna rapidement diverses prises de karaté. En moins d'une minute, elle le mit K.O.

« Bien, je crois qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie. M. Rogue, accompagnez votre camarade voir Pomfresh. Il en a grand besoin ! » Severus se leva et alla aider Lucius. Celui-ci repoussa sa main et alla se rasseoir. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy se laisserait marcher sur les pieds. Il grommela quelque chose comme 'sang-de-bourbe'. Le reste du cours se passa bien. Ils virent le programme de cette année, qui comportait les attaques élémentales et un chuchotement nerveux parcouru la salle. Les cours de l'après-midi furent un enchantement pour Remus puisqu'il était seul avec Uld, Sirius et James ayant Duel et Peter Divination. Ils se retrouvèrent à 17 heures sous un saule près du lac. James et Sirius les rejoignirent les premiers puis vint Peter, qui était suivit d'un chat noir.

* * *

« Ce chat n'arrête pas de me suivre ! » Se plaignit Peter. Uld rit.

« Elle doit attendre que tu te transformes en rat pour te croquer, n'est-ce pas vilaine Shadow ? » Un miaulement sonore que l'on pouvait prendre pour un oui sortit de la gueule du chat.

« Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Les Maraudeurs étaient nerveux. Sirius voulu prendre la minette qui cracha un peu puis releva la tête et le snoba pour aller dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

« Ta chatte me snobe ! » Lui dit Sirius.

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette à câliner les chiens maintenant ! Ce serait contre nature ! Et puis, je sais que vous êtes animagus et que Remus est un loup-garou, pas la peine de me le cacher. Je l'ai senti dans le train. » Remus avait terriblement pâli et les autres étaient choqués. Elle avait deviné en quelques minutes ce qu'ils arrivaient si bien à cacher aux autres depuis des années.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Je suis animagus aussi. Je l'ai senti ! »

« En quoi tu te transformes ? » Demanda Sirius visiblement excité.

« Surprise ! Vous le saurez demain ! »

« Allez ! Dis-nous ! »

« Nan ! Mais par contre, j'aimerais vous demander une chose. Je voudrais vous accompagner les soirs de pleine lune ! »

« C'est qu'on va être un peu juste sous ma cape d'invisibilité… »

« Je prendrai la mienne, c'est pas grave ! »

« Mais… mais tu es une fille ! »

« C'est gentil de ne le remarquer que maintenant Sirius ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! Les filles c'est toujours trop à cheval sur le règlement et tu vas nous empêcher de nous amuser ! »

« Ecoutes Sirius, on a qu'à demander à Remus puisque c'est pour lui que je viens ! » Remus n'en menait pas large. D'un côté il avait envie qu'Uld vienne mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas changer les habitudes de ces deux dernières années.

« On va couper la poire en deux : Uld vient vendredi mais si ça ne va pas, elle ne reviendra pas, ok ? » Ils acquiescèrent en silence puis rentrèrent un peu avant l'heure du souper.

* * *

Le mercredi après-midi arriva. Le cours de métamorphose commençait par un rappel des épreuves d'ASPICs qui se dérouleraient à la fin de l'année. Puis le professeur McGonagall commença son cours.

« Aujourd'hui, nous voyons l'une des transformations les plus difficiles et les plus contrôlées du monde magique : la transformation animagus. Logiquement, je devrais moi-même vous montrer les différentes étapes de transformations mais comme nous avons la chance cette année d'avoir une élève animagus, autant en profiter. Veuillez noter que… » Remus était assis à côté d'Uld et prenait des notes distraitement. Il avait hâte de savoir en quoi elle se transformait ! Une demi-heure plus tard, Uld se leva et alla près du professeur.

« Bien Miss Ases va prendre sa forme animagus puis vous pourrez poser des questions. » Uld se transforma et Remus était bouche bée. Une louve, elle était animagus louve. Son pelage était blanc avec des reflets argentés et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de l'humaine. Elle était assez grande, même plus grande que la normale pour un loup. Les questions commencèrent.

« Professeur, depuis quand Ases est-elle animagus ? » McGonagall regarda Uld qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait répondre.

« Miss Ases a été enregistrée comme animagus le 6 février 1972 » Les exclamations de surprise envahirent la salle.

« Professeur, n'est-il pas dangereux de devenir animagus à 12 ans ? »

« Certes pour la majorité d'entre nous, oui. Mais c'est une tradition familiale que de devenir animagus avant son 15ème anniversaire dans la famille Ases. Bien entendu, si l'un de vous essayait de devenir animagus sans être encadré cela peut avoir de terribles conséquences. Vous pouvez rester bloqué dans votre animagus ou bien entre les deux. Miss Ases… » Uld se retransforma en humaine mais se laissa quelques attributs du loup. Les oreilles, le pelage (qui faisait office d'habits ou plutôt de maillot une pièce), et la queue qui battait en rythme. Autant dire que la plupart des mâles aimaient beaucoup cette 'erreur'. Un 'hum hum' de la part de McGonagall et Uld redevint entièrement humaine. Elle alla se rasseoir à côté de Remus. Le cours se passa très bien et, comme la veille, ils allèrent s'asseoir sous un saule.

« Ouah ! Tu pourrais encore te transformer à moitié ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Espèce d'obsédé ! Elle ne le fera pas ! » Répondit vivement Remus en rapprochant Uld un peu plus de lui.

« Ça va ! Je ne vais pas la voler ta copine ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça… » Bafouilla Remus qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. Lily arriva sur ces entre-faits.

« Coucou tout le monde ! Uld, ta transformation animagus était géniale ! »

« Merci Lily ! »

« J'aimerais être animagus ! » Soupira la rouquine. Les Maraudeurs et Uld émirent un petit rire et Uld demanda

« En quel animal aimerais-tu te transformer ? » Lily réfléchit un instant et répondit

« En biche ! » L'attention de James fut décuplée et il lui demanda

« Pourquoi en biche ? »

« Il y avait une petite forêt, pas loin de chez mes grands-parents maternels, et grand-mère me conduisait toujours à une petite clairière où l'on trouvait une harde. J'adorais voir les faons avec leur mère. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. James la regarda intensément, peut-être Prongs allait-il faire une petite apparition devant la jolie Lily.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement et Uld s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les Maraudeurs. Lily venait souvent avec eux, au grand bonheur de James qui avait cessé de vouloir faire son intéressant devant sa belle. Ce qui améliora nettement leur rapport. Lily devenait plus souriante, moins 'préfétisante' et sa main ne se collait plus à la joue de James. Le vendredi soir, à 22h00, ils sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. Uld était déjà là, sous sa forme de louve. Peter se changea en rat et appuya sur le nœud, James, Sirius et Uld entrèrent, celle-ci en dernier afin de ne pas perturber le loup-garou. Moony tournait en rond dans la pièce quand il entendit le bruit familier des sabots de Prongs. Un grand chien noir sautillant de partout entra le premier. Il alla devant le loup qui s'amusa un peu avec lui en lui donnant de gentil coup de pattes. Puis vint le cerf, qui s'inclina, le rat sur ses bois. Puis il vit un nouvel animal, Moony montra ses crocs et s'approcha du malotru qui se baissa en signe de soumission. Puis il sentit l'odeur du nouveau et jappa d'un air satisfait quand il s'aperçut que c'était une femelle. Il commença alors sa parade. Il la léchouilla et elle se frotta contre lui. Cela dura bien ¼ d'heure puis le rat poussa des petits couinements. Uld tendit la patte et commença à jouer. Elle sautillait de partout et aboyait pour inviter le loup à jouer. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Tous suivirent et Wormtail appuya de nouveau sur le nœud. Ils firent une course jusqu'à un petit point d'eau dans lequel ils se désaltérèrent puis ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe fraîche. Uld et Moony étaient ensemble, la tête du lycanthrope étant niché dans le cou de sa compagne. Padfoot et Prongs se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Le reste de la nuit fut consacré à divers jeux et vers 5 heures du matin, ils étaient de retour à la Cabane Hurlante. Le loup se coucha sur son matelas un peu défoncé et Uld se mit à lui faire des papouilles. Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot attendirent la louve au pied du Saule. Elle sortit deux minutes plus tard et ils rentrèrent pour profiter de la douceur de leur lit. Moony, quant à lui, soupirait d'aise en s'endormant. Il avait enfin trouvé sa louve. Celle avec qui il formerait sa meute. L'esprit de Remus commençait à poindre dans la tête du loup qui s'imaginait déjà avec plein de petits louveteaux à protéger.

* * *

Les Maraudeurs émergèrent de leur lit pour le repas de midi, frais et dispos, surtout après une douche fraîche. Ils virent Uld et Lily à la Table des Serdaigles qui leur firent de grands signes.

« Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on émerge ? Qu'avez-vous trafiqué encore ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix plus inquiète que réprobatrice. Malheureusement, James étant ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un Gryffondor qui démarre au quart de tour, il ne se rendit pas compte du ton employé par la Préfète-en-Chef et il lui répondit un peu brusquement.

« Rien qui ne te fera perdre ta place, Préfète-Parfaite. » Lily se leva brusquement et sortit de table. Uld la suivit en lâchant à James un 'tu es un idiot fini'. James regarda ses deux autres amis sans comprendre. Sirius soupira et Peter lui répondit.

« Même moi, je me suis aperçu que Lily était inquiète plutôt qu'en colère. » James soupira. Il commençait à peine à bien s'entendre avec Lily et voilà qu'il gâchait tout ! Il n'avait même plus le cœur à manger. Il se leva de table, au grand damne des filles de Serdaigle et se dirigea vers le parc. Il se dirigeait vers la Cabane d'Hagrid quand il reconnut la chevelure rousse de Lily et argentée d'Uld. Uld la prit dans les bras puis rentra vers le château tandis que Lily se dirigeait vers la forêt. James fit un petit détour, entra dans la forêt et après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, se changea en Prongs. Lily marchait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite mais s'éloigna suffisamment pour ne pas être vue. Elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre un tronc d'arbre, les genoux ramenés sur le devant et pleura. Elle entendit soudain un bruit et vit s'avancer un jeune cerf. Il n'était pas très vieux car ses bois, bien qu'impressionnants, n'étaient pas encore assez grands. Lily renifla tandis que le cerf restait là, à l'observer.

« Hé… Approche, je ne te ferais pas de mal. » Et elle tendit la main. Le cerf resta un petit moment sur place puis s'approcha doucement, guettant la moindre réaction. Finalement, il mit son museau dans la main de Lily qui commença à le caresser.

« Tu es un très beau cerf, tu le sais ? Et très gentil. » Dit-elle alors que le cerf mettait son museau dans le cou de la rouquine. Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi ça doit toujours finir en dispute avec James… Il croit que ça m'amuse de crier tout le temps et de le gifler ? Ça allait si bien depuis la rentrée et là… Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ! Il croit que c'est parce que je ne suis pas drôle que je le surveille mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais tu crois qu'il se mettrait à ma place de temps en temps ? Moi je ne viens pas d'une famille dont on connaît tous les ancêtres, je n'ai pas de talents au Quidditch et je ne suis pas une fille facilement 'influençable' comme toutes les gourdes dont il aime s'entourer ! Moi je dois m'accrocher pour faire mes preuves tous les jours, pour prouver qu'une vulgaire 'sang-de-bourbe' comme moi peut être une bonne sorcière. Je n'ai que ça pour me distinguer. Et lui, il ne le comprend même pas ! Il croit sans doute que ça m'amuse de faire mes devoirs à l'avance, de passer des week-ends entiers dessus mais moi aussi j'aimerais m'amuser, faire des choses que toutes les filles de mon âge font. Mais je dois aussi faire des études moldues. Lui ses parents peuvent se vanter lors des repas des prestations de leur fiston, moi, on a été obligé de mentir en disant que j'étais dans un institut pour 'surdoués'. Et cette garce qui me sert de sœur fait tout pour me faire couler lors des repas. Il ne comprend même pas que la vie des autres n'est pas calquée sur la sienne. Et après il s'en va donner des leçons à tout le monde… » Lily soupira de nouveau et sourit « Je dois être folle pour parler à un cerf… » Elle se leva et caressa de nouveau le cerf. « Merci en tout cas de m'avoir écouté » Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. Quand elle fut hors de vue, James se transforma de nouveau. Son visage reflétait une certaine tristesse. Il ignorait pratiquement tout ce que Lily lui avait raconté sur sa vie et s'aperçut qu'il avait de sérieux efforts à faire, s'il voulait lui plaire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus sortit de l'Infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à quitter plus tôt car il était en meilleure forme que d'habitude. Quand il ouvrit les portes, il aperçut Uld, Sirius et Peter qui l'attendait. Uld lui souriait en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

« Bien sûr, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Ça a dû bien se passer hier soir, non ? »

« Oh oui, on s'est bien amusé ! » Lui répondit Sirius

« Ouais, enfin, surtout après que vous vous soyez fait toutes ses papouilles… » Lui dit Peter. Remus s'arrêta net.

« Des… papouilles ? »

« Oui ! » Lui répondit Uld avec enthousiasme « Tu sais la parade de séduction du loup : papouilles, câlins et tout le tralala ! » Remus avait l'air mortifié.

« Non, c'est une blague, pas vrai ? » Voyant qu'aucun des trois ne riaient, il blanchit encore plus. « Oh doux Merlin, je suis si désolé Uld, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… »

« Mais moi si, alors ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, bien au contraire ! Si nous allions dehors ? »

« Au fait, où sont James et Lily ? » Remus se fit expliquer par Uld comment James avait été stupide lors du repas de midi. Remus leva les yeux au ciel en disant que, franchement, le couple James/Lily n'était pas prêt de se faire. Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent James sous un arbre. Il était en mode 'réflexion intense' si l'on en croyait son visage.

« James ? Que se passe t-il ? » Il leva la tête vers Remus qui avait posé la question.

« Je me suis rendu compte que… je ne connaissais rien de la vie de Lily. Et comment je pourrais prétendre m'intéresser à elle alors que je n'ai jamais rien cherché à savoir ? »

« Rien ne t'empêche d'apprendre à la connaître maintenant James. C'est très bien que tu te sois aperçu que les autres ne vivaient pas pareil que toi. Franchement, quand je vous ai vu la première fois, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que vous viviez à part. »

« Comment ça, Uld ? »

« C'est simple. Vous vivez selon vos règles, selon vos critères sans vous soucier de ce que les autres pensent ou ressentent. Vous semblez tellement pris dans votre conte de fées où vous êtes les gentils héros que rien n'effraie et où vous châtiez les méchants sorciers pour sauver une princesse prisonnière de leurs griffes. Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir. Ce que vous ressentez face à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose, d'autres ne le ressentent pas pareil. Vous m'avez accusé d'être une mage noir au service de Voldemort parce que je lisais des ouvrages de magie noire et c'est vrai que si l'on va dans ce sens-là, je suis effectivement une mage noire. Mais un mage noir est-il forcément mauvais ? L'avada peut être salutaire, bien utilisé… »

« Comment le sort de mort peut-il être bénéfique ? » Demanda un peu vivement Sirius.

« A titre médical Sirius ! Si une personne souffre chaque jour et chaque nuit à cause d'une maladie inconnue ou qui n'a pas de remède, ne serait-il pas plus humain que de mettre fin à ses souffrances ? »

« On ne peut pas tuer les gens comme ça ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que l'on devait tuer les gens à la pelle Peter ! Mais tu t'imagines passer une vie entière de souffrances alors que deux petits mots peuvent y mettre fin ? Les moldus le font ! Quand il n'y a aucun espoir pour le patient et qu'il souffre trop, les médecins leur injectent un produit qui les fait partir sans souffrance. »

« Ce n'est pas humain ! »

« Sirius ! Crois-tu que tu serais humain si tu laissais une personne souffrir 24 heures sur 24, pendant des années ? » Les Maraudeurs étaient à court d'arguments, encore une fois elle avait raison.

« Personnellement, je préfèrerais encore que l'on m'envoie un avada plutôt que de passer une vie entière à souffrir. » Uld les laissa méditer ses paroles et aperçut Severus Rogue qui hésitait à venir la voir. Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Les garçons la virent parlementer un peu puis tirer par le bras un Severus Rogue récalcitrant. Les garçons grimacèrent mais pour ne pas se prendre encore un sermon en pleine figure (ils leur fallaient déjà digérer le premier) ne dirent rien. Uld et Severus s'assirent entre Peter et Remus. Peter semblait paniqué et Uld le reprit.

« Peter, ce n'est qu'un ado de 17 ans pas une Acromentule ! Calme-toi veux-tu ? » Peter tenta sans grand succès de calmer ses tremblements. Remus décida de briser le silence.

« Comment vas-tu Severus ? »

« Bien… Je suis venu rendre un livre qu'Uld m'a prêté mardi soir. » Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit le livre qu'Uld lisait dans le train.

« C'est le livre que tu lisais dans le train ! Il n'est pas bien ou quelque chose comme ça que tu le rendes si tôt ? » Rogue resta méfiant mais décida de parler le plus courtoisement possible puisque apparemment Lupin faisait cet effort.

« Non, au contraire, il est très bien et je l'ai déjà fini. »

« La vache ! Il a l'air quand même assez compliqué pour l'avoir fini en quatre jours ! »

« Y'a pas grand chose à faire dans la salle commune des Serpentards, c'était ça ou entendre parler Bellatrix et Lucius. Quitte à choisir, je préfère être sous Doloris plutôt que d'entendre parler ces deux-là. » Sirius parla.

« Je te comprends, quand j'étais petit Bellatrix n'arrêtait pas de me saouler avec sa voix nasillarde. J'avais pensé que ça se serait arrangé avec le temps mais apparemment pas… » James parla à son tour.

« Comment fait Lestranges pour la supporter depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Sortilège de tempérance acoustique. Il l'a réglé pour que ça ne dépasse pas un certain seuil. Au-delà, le sortilège modère le volume jusqu'à la limite. » Répondit Severus.

« Mouais, je me disais aussi que c'était pas humain de rester à côté de ma chère cousine tout le temps. »

« Merde ! Malfoy me cherche… » En effet, Lucius Malfoy était aux Grandes Portes et semblait guetté quelqu'un. « Je dois y aller… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Uld. Severus soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis entouré de Serpentards aux ordres de Malfoy nuit et jour, si on me voit avec vous, vous pouvez être sûr que le lendemain vous retrouvez mon corps en petits morceaux au milieu du lac. Bye ! »

« Bye Severus ! » Et il s'éloigna du groupe en bifurquant afin de ne pas montrer d'où il venait. Uld regarda les Maraudeurs.

« Alors, c'était si terrible que ça de parler avec Severus ? »

« Non… Tu as raison. Nous l'avons mal jugé… » Lui répondit Remus.

« On va attendre encore un peu avant de te donner notre opinion, d'accord ? » Dit James.

« D'accord, mais je suis très fière de vous. Quand je dirai ça à Lily, elle ne va pas vouloir me croire ! » Finalement, le week-end se passa très vite, entre discussions animées, devoirs et Quidditch. Une nouvelle semaine s'annonçait qui réservait, elle aussi, son lot de surprises.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Donjons et Dragons**

Le lundi commençait par un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec le professeur Brulôpot. Uld se mit en binôme avec Remus.

« Aujourd'hui » Commença le professeur « ce sera surtout de la théorie car nous étudierons les dragons. Miss Ases, je ne vous ai pas encore entendu alors pouvez-vous nous parler des dragons ? »

« Bien sûr professeur. Les dragons sont les plus célèbres des créatures magiques, ils sont symbole de noblesse et de courage et font parties de celles qui sont le plus difficile à approcher et à cacher. Seuls les spécialistes, et encore, en étant très prudent, peuvent se risquer à les approcher. Les femelles sont plus grandes et plus agressives, en général, que les mâles et sont très protectrices envers leurs œufs qui sont classés dans la catégorie A des Marchandises Interdites de Commerce. La peau, le sang, le cœur, le foie et les cornes de Dragons ont des propriétés magiques très puissantes mais font l'objet d'une surveillance rigoureuse dû à la faible population des dragons. Les races les plus courantes sont :

L'Opaloeil des Antipodes

Le Boutefeu Chinois

Le Magyar à pointes, qui peut cracher du feu jusqu'à 15 mètres.

Le Noir des Hébrides

Le Norvégien à Crête

Le Dent-De-Vipère du Pérou

Le Cornelongue Roumain

Le Suédois à museau court

Le Pansedefer Ukrainien

Le Vert Gallois commun.

Il existe aussi, bien que cela soit peu connu, une autre race de Dragons : Les Dragons Légendaires. Ils sont au nombre de 6, correspondant à chacun des éléments : le Feu, la Terre, l'Air, l'Eau, la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Les dragons légendaires naissent dans une couvée normale et obtiennent à la naissance, les caractéristiques de la race de dragons de laquelle ils sont nés. Un dragon légendaire d'Eau, par exemple, nés d'une couvée de Magyar-à-Pointes, ressemblera physiquement à un Magyar-à-Pointes sauf pour la couleur de ses écailles et de ses yeux. Les Dragons légendaires ont la connaissance de leurs vies passées et possèdent le don de télépathie. Ils ne peuvent obéir qu'à une seule personne, qu'il juge digne et cela peu importe qu'il ou elle soit vampire, loup-garou, centaure, être de l'eau, humain, moldu ou sorcier... Et meurt avec elle. »

« Votre source sur les Dragons Légendaires est-elle sûre ? Il est presque impossible de trouver des renseignements sur eux. »

« Plus sûre que ma source, il n'y a pas ! » Répondit Uld dans un petit sourire.

« Bien, 20 points pour Poufsouffle. J'espère que vous avez noté ! » On entendit alors le bruit des plumes et certains qui demandaient des renseignements. Le professeur Brulôpot soupira et Uld fit un mouvement de baguette qui mit sur les parchemins des élèves tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Le professeur la remercia pour ce gain de temps et continua son cours.

* * *

Midi sonna et les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller manger. Uld, Lily et les Maraudeurs s'installèrent chez les Poufsouffles. Quelques filles essayèrent de draguer Remus et James mais des regards noirs de la part de Lily et d'Uld finirent par les dissuader. Elles s'attaquèrent donc à Sirius, qui n'en menait pas large. James, assis en face de Lily, lui demanda

« Hum… Lily… Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider avec la métamorphose ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… ce soir, 18h00, à la bibliothèque ? » James sourit.

« Même avant si tu veux ! »

« Non, j'ai à faire en bordure de la forêt. 18h00. »

« Ok ! Je serais là ! »

Ils se rendirent ensuite aux cachots où se déroulait le cours de Potions du professeur Quiquinna.

« Ce cours-ci sera un peu spécial. En effet, une nouvelle potion vient d'être accréditée par les différents gouvernements magiques. Qui peut me dire le nom et les propriétés de cette potion ? » A part Uld, personne n'avait levé la main et Severus paraissait surpris à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant. Quiquinna soupira et laissa parler Uld.

« La potion se nomme Potion Tue-Loup. Elle est utilisée par les lycanthropes qui voient l'influence du loup s'amoindrir considérablement les soirs de pleine lune. Il faut la prendre les deux soirs précédents la pleine lune et le jour de la transformation. Le sucre en annihile les effets. »

« Bien… 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Voici la liste d'ingrédients entrant dans sa composition, vous allez utiliser le temps restant pour me faire un devoir expliquant les propriétés de chacun des ingrédients, l'interaction entre eux, etc… Vous êtes des 7èmes années, je pense que vous pouvez me rendre un devoir complet sur cette potion. Au travail ! » Les élèves prirent leurs parchemins et leur plume et se mirent à écrire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Remus regarda Uld du coin de l'œil. Il trouvait adorable la manière dont elle mordillait le bout de sa plume quand elle réfléchissait. Se fustigeant mentalement, il se concentra afin de rendre un devoir 'acceptable' pour le maître des Potions. Il était étonné de voir à quelle vitesse il s'était énamouré de la belle norvégienne. Peut-être son côté loup ? Il secoua légèrement la tête et se remit au travail. A 17h00, les élèves sortirent du cours, la tête semblant prête à exploser. Uld et Remus sortirent prendre l'air, Sirius se rendit près de la tour des Serdaigles afin d'y trouver sa conquête du moment. James se rendit aux abords de la forêt et se transforma. Quelques minutes après, Lily arriva et sourit en voyant son ami cervidé.

« Hello toi… » Lui dit-elle en se mettant à genoux et en tendant sa main. Le cerf s'approcha, renifla sa main et se laissa caresser par Lily.

« Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! » Elle s'assit par terre, caressant le cerf et lui raconta sa journée. Dix minutes avant 18h00, elle se leva.

« Désolé de te quitter mais James veut que je l'aide pour de la métamorphose. Entre nous, il pourrait trouver un meilleur alibi pour se retrouver en tête en tête avec moi mais bon, il veut que l'on renoue, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'espère te revoir demain. » Et après une dernière caresse, elle s'éloigna en direction du château. James se retransforma et partit deux minutes après elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En faisant des efforts, il pourrait être en couple avec elle avant la fin de l'année.

* * *

Le mardi était un jour pluvieux. Uld et Remus avaient DCFM puis Runes. La journée sembla longue, malgré que les cours étaient passionnants. A 17 heures, Lily soupira puis se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle ne pourrait pas voir son ami aujourd'hui. Elle et James discutèrent tout en faisant leurs devoirs. James était fils unique, ses parents travaillant tous les deux au Ministère, dans le Département des Mystères, l'option d'avoir un second enfant n'était pas possible. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en occuper correctement. Lily lui dit qu'elle avait une sœur, Pétunia, qui n'aimait pas la magie. Sa mère était maîtresse d'école et son père était banquier. Ils avaient une vie assez confortable mais ses parents n'aimaient pas gaspiller plus que nécessaire et faire les 'm'as-tu vu'. Le mercredi était une journée tout aussi morose. Le ciel était gris et il ventait assez fort. Lily soupira de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? » Demanda Uld.

« Il y a un cerf, dans la forêt Interdite et je voulais le voir. Il est si gentil. » Uld arqua un sourcil.

« Un cerf, hein ? »

« Oui ! Il est magnifique ! » S'enthousiasma Lily. Uld sourit puis se crispa soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui demanda la rouquine. Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient repris leur place, regardèrent la Norvégienne avec étonnement. Un homme, grand, aux cheveux courts et blonds entra dans la Bibliothèque. Il avait l'air Russe. Uld se leva et s'inclina face à l'homme.

« Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, Père. » L'homme la toisa d'un regard froid, pire que Malfoy devant les elfes de maison.

« Nous avons eu à faire avec ton Directeur. Darkness viendra te rejoindre vendredi soir, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas être séparer de toi. » Sa voix était glaciale.

« Je vous remercie, Père. »

« Si tu tiens à me remercier, essaie de te montrer digne de notre famille, cela changera. »

« Ça suffit, Loke. » Une copie d'Uld en plus âgée regarda le père d'Uld avec une lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard. Loke, soutint son regard un moment puis partit.

« Maman ! » Uld enlaça sa mère. « Viens que je te présente mes amis. » Les Maraudeurs (et Lily), qui avaient été scandalisé par l'attitude du père d'Uld (Sirius compatit de tout son cœur, sachant ce que cela faisait d'avoir une famille dans laquelle on était le mouton noir -ou blanc-), se levèrent.

« Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, ma maman Hilde. » Dit-elle tout en désignant les personnes. Ils saluèrent la maman d'Uld puis discutèrent ensemble un bon moment. Hilde appris à sa fille que sa jeune demi-sœur, Skuld, avait réussi son test animagus. Elle était maintenant un animagus corbeau, à 11 ans et des poussières. Uld promit d'écrire à sa plus jeune sœur et de lui envoyé un présent pour fêter dignement sa réussite puis Hilde repartit en promettant de passer pour Noël. Ils continuèrent à parler, Sirius s'extasiant sur la beauté d'Hilde (pendant au moins ½ heure) et finissant par recevoir une taloche de la part d'Uld.

* * *

Le jeudi en soirée, les Maraudeurs se rendirent dans leur 'antre' situé dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. C'est à dire les cachots. Ils entrèrent puis, une fois à l'intérieur, retirèrent la Cape d'Invisibilité de James. Peter se retransforma, prenant moi de place dans sa forme de rat. Ils s'assirent sur des coussins larges et moelleux autour d'une petite table ronde. James prit la parole.

« Chers amis Maraudeurs, je déclare ouverte l'assemblée exceptionnelle en ce jeudi 10 septembre 1977. L'ordre du jour sera : l'acceptation (ou non) d'Uld Ases dans le clan des Maraudeurs. La séance est ouverte. »

« Prongs, t'as besoin de ressembler à un politicien de 100 balais quant tu veux discuter d'une chose ? »

« Pad ! Tu m'as cassé tout mon effet ! »

« C'était le but ! »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer, non ? »

« Oui ! Moony a raison ! » Répondit Peter.

« Bien ! Puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi ! » Bouda James.

« Moi, je serai d'accord mais il faudrait qu'elle montre un côté 'blagueuse'. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Paddy ! Une Maraudeuse se doit de faire des farces ! »

« Merci Peter. »

« Je pense aussi que l'on devrait attendre un peu pour voir. Peut-être devrions-nous revoir notre jugement début décembre ? » Proposa Remus.

« Votons. Qui est d'accord avec l'idée de Remus ? » Les 4 levèrent la main.

« Bien, passons maintenant au deuxième sujet. Nous accompagnera t-elle à toutes les pleines lunes ? »

« OUI ! » Répondit un peu vivement Remus. Les 3 autres pouffèrent alors que le loup devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il essaya de reprendre contenance. « Elle serait un plus si le loup devait devenir trop dangereux ! » Peter, James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard 'Mais-oui-bien-sûr-on-te-croit'. Ils votèrent donc et parlèrent de la prochaine farce qu'ils feraient. Avec pour cible le 'sympathique' Lucius Malfoy. Il s'était déjà pris une bonne raclée par Uld, les Maraudeurs allaient aussi lui montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient ! A 01h00 du matin, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'écroulèrent dans leur lit et il ne fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Uld se leva toute guillerette. Ce soir, son ami Darkness allait arriver ! Shadow par contre faisait une tête de 36 pieds de longs (du moins, autant qu'un chat pouvait le faire) Elle prit son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis puis ½ heure avant la sonnerie, elle se leva pour se rendre au bureau du Directeur.

« Chocogrenouille ! » Dit-elle à la gargouille gardant le Bureau Directorial. Elle toqua à la porte et entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, Miss. Comme vous le savez, j'ai pris quelques dispositions pour Darkness. Mais afin que notre cher Concierge ne vous punisse pas pour des raisons fausses, voici un laisser-passer qui courra jusqu'à 01h00 du matin. Il y en a aussi pour vos amis de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. »

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier M. le Directeur… »

« Allons, allons… Ce n'est rien ! Et puis, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représentera pas avant longtemps… »

« C'est certain ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour Darkness ou Peorth ? »

« Bien sûr que non Miss, toutes les dispositions ont été prises. Miss Rosebud dormira dans une chambre adjacente à votre dortoir. Derrière le tableau de la licorne. Le mot de passe est Futhark. Bien… Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, les cours vont bientôt reprendre et je n'aimerais pas être la cause de votre retard. »

« Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Au revoir et merci pour tout ! » Elle s'inclina puis sortit. Dumbledore la regarda sortir les yeux pétillants.

« Oui, elle ne peut faire que du bien à ce brave Remus… » Dit-il tout bas. « Bon ! Où ai-je rangé mes bonbons au citron ? »

* * *

Le cours de DCFM se passa très bien et à midi, ils mangèrent tous à la table des Poufsouffles.

« Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! » Elle tendit à Remus et Lily un parchemin.

« Ce soir, vous ferez la connaissance de Darkness ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné des laisser-passer pour vous afin que Rusard ne vous colle pas ! »

« C'est cool mais c'est qui Darkness. Un animal ? »

« Eh bien mon cher Sirius, oui, Darkness est ce que l'on peut appeler un animal, animal qui s'étudie en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. D'ailleurs, mon amie Peorth Rosebud sera celle qui s'en occupera la plupart du temps, quand je serais en cours. Elle devrait te plaire Sirius ! »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« 17 ans ! » La sonnerie retentit pour indiquer aux élèves qu'ils leur restaient ¼ d'heure pour se rendre en cours. Les Maraudeurs semblaient perplexes quant à ce mystérieux Darkness. Du moins 3 l'étaient pour cette raison, le 4ème se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette Peorth pour qu'Uld pense qu'ils seraient bien ensemble. A la fin du cours de SACM, le professeur garda Uld.

« A quelle heure arrive t-il ? »

« Vers 22 heures, je pense. »

« Bien, je serais là avec Hagrid. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! » Le professeur semblait impatient. « Je vous verrais ce soir Miss, je dois me préparer… »

« A ce soir professeur ! »

A 17 heures, Lily s'était rendue en lisière de forêt. Elle espérait vraiment voir le jeune cerf aujourd'hui. Par chance, il était déjà là. Le cerf prit un morceau de son uniforme dans sa bouche et tira. Elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite prairie où se trouvait un troupeau de licornes. Lily murmura

« C'est magnifique. Merci… » Elle caressa le cerf qui ferma les yeux. James se demandait ce que cela ferait s'il se transformait là, tout de suite. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Lily le regardait avec effarement. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait inconsciemment repris sa forme humaine. Il voulait expliquer à Lily pour qu'elle ne se fâche pas mais aucun son ne sortait. Lily s'avança et le regarda. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux éternellement ébouriffés de James puis la descendit à son cou, rapprochant le visage étonné de James du sien. Elle effleura ses lèvres et murmura de nouveau un 'merci'. Elle s'éloigna alors pour le regarder puis courut en direction du château. James était resté déconnecté pendant au moins 5 minutes (déconnexion qui aurait duré plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu un bruit de branche cassée) Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Puis sourit et courut lui aussi jusqu'au château.

* * *

A 21h30, les Maraudeurs, Uld et Lily sortirent pour se rendre dans le parc, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Lily n'osait pas regarder James dans les yeux et celui-ci eu un accès de timidité venu d'on-ne-sait-où ! Un immense cercle de torches éclairait le parc. Uld scrutait le ciel avec intérêt, donc ils pensèrent que Darkness et Peorth arriveraient par les airs. Quelques minutes avant 22h00, un grand cri à glacer le sang se fit entendre. Remus regardait Uld qui souriait. Un vent violent fit vaciller les torches qui restèrent quand même allumées et là, ils purent le voir, un immense Dragon Noir dans toute sa splendeur, les torches faisant rougeoyer ses écailles. Une jeune fille en descendit. Elle était grande et avait de la classe. Elle avait des cheveux coupés au carré mais on pouvait voir qu'elle les avait laissé pousser à l'arrière pour les lier avec un catogan.

« Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai dû faire preuve de prudence au-dessus des villes… » Elle s'agenouilla mais Uld la fit remettre debout illico presto.

« Je n'aime pas ces manières Peorth, tu le sais… Je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi Maîtresse ! » Elles s'enlacèrent un moment puis Uld alla voir le dragon dont les yeux couleur rubis scintillaient de joie.

« Tu m'as manqué, Darkness. »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, jeune louve. » Uld flatta le museau de son dragon puis décida de faire les présentations.

« Voici Peorth Rosebud et Darkness. Peorth, Darkness, je vous présente, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans, le professeur Brulôpot et Rubeus Hagrid. » Peorth inclina poliment la tête mais un frisson la parcouru quand elle plongea dans les yeux argent de Sirius Black. Elle lui fit un petit sourire charmeur, qu'il lui rendit. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas tant s'ennuyer.

« Avant que j'oublie, je vais vous présenter convenablement à Darkness. Ainsi, vous pourrez venir le voir sans moi ou Peorth. »

« Que se passerait-il si nous venions le voir sans l'une de vous deux et que l'on a pas été présenté ? » Demanda Remus.

« Au mieux, vous êtes grièvement blessé par brûlure et à moitié-fou. Au pire, vous serez déchiquetés. » Ils déglutirent, comprenant l'importance d'une présentation en règle. Peorth changea de sujet et parla avec tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Uld transforma ses vêtements en tenue de cérémonie et traça, du bout des doigts, une sorte de pentacle bizarre au sol. Darkness se mit au milieu (autant dire que le pentacle était grand) puis Uld appela les autres pour qu'ils viennent prendre position. Les Maraudeurs se mirent sur des pentacles dont le centre était occupé par une gravure de leur animagus. Un lys représentait Lily, Atlas soutenant le monde représentait Hagrid et un Phœnix pour le professeur Brulôpot qui vouait un culte à ces animaux. Une fois qu'ils furent tous placés, le pentacle scintilla et Uld commença à réciter en Norvégien (n.d.a : Je vais être gentille, je vous la fais direct en français ! lol)

Je fais appelle, aux Puissances Infinies

Qui dirigent le monde de la magie.

J'en appelle aux éléments fondateurs

Qu'ils entendent le chant du cœur.

Pour lier Darkness, Dragon de l'Obscurité

A ceux qui veulent son amitié.

Moi, Uld Freya Ases, Gardienne Légendaire

Lie ceux-ci par le pouvoir des Magies Primaires.

(La partie suivante est dans la langue des Maraudeurs, afin qu'ils comprennent)

Remus Lupin, veux-tu lier ton cœur à celui de ce Dragon ?

-Je le veux

Sirius Black, veux-tu lier ton cœur à celui de ce Dragon ?

-Je le veux

(Et ainsi de suite pour chacun… On reprend en Norvégien)

Moi, Uld Freya Ases, Gardienne Légendaire

Scelle le Pacte fais au nom d'une Magie Elémentaire.

Obscurité !

Vois tes nouveaux subordonnés !

La lumière scintilla plus fort et un sentiment de paix envahit le cœur des 'subordonnés'. Lorsque la lumière disparut, Uld leur fit à tous de grands sourire.

« Vous voilà liés à Darkness. Félicitations. » Ils discutèrent un peu avec le Dragon puis celui-ci décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Le professeur Brulôpot et Hagrid le menèrent à un terrain dégagé. Darkness modifia la disposition du terrain afin de faire une grotte assez grande pour lui. Il s'y engouffra et se reposa après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous. Les autres rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils accompagnèrent d'abord Uld, Peorth et Lily puis les Griffondors rentrèrent chez eux. Remus paraissait soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Moony ? » Demanda Sirius

« Je me posais des questions, sur Uld… »

« Du genre ? »

« Prongs, tu as vu la taille du Pentacle ? Comment a t-elle pu en tracer un de cette taille en un temps aussi court ? Et elle s'est changée aussi… Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose dessous. »

« Ouais, un joli petit ensemble en dentelle ! » Remus rougit au commentaire de son ami canin.

« Tu peux pas t'en passer hein ? »

« Non mon cher Moony ! »

« Je trouve que la copine d'Uld est très jolie ! »

« Wormtail a raison, pour une fois. Elle dégage une sorte d'aura, rah ! J'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus ! »

« Ne cherche pas Prongs, primo tu as Lily et secundo, c'est une aura séductrice. Elle est ce que l'on peut appeler une croqueuse d'homme. Dans le bon sens du terme. Je le sais parce que c'est mon double féminin ! »

« Tu ne te vantes pas un peu là, Padfoot ? » Dit Prongs.

« Du tout ! Bon, au lit ! Demain, je pars à la chasse à la Norvégienne. Pas la tienne, Remus ! » Précisa t-il en voyant son ami lui lancer un regard noir. Remus songea à sa belle norvégienne. Peut-être serait-il temps de lui demander de sortir avec lui ? Mais si elle ne voulait pas ? Il resta bien une heure à tourner ses questions dans tous les sens puis décida d'abandonner et de dormir. Demain serait un autre jour et il aurait les idées plus claires.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Souvenirs**

Le samedi matin, les élèves constatèrent que toutes les portes et fenêtres donnant à l'extérieur étaient bloquées. Lors du petit-déjeuner, le Directeur fit une annonce.

« Chers élèves. Tout d'abord je vais rassurer les plus pessimistes et vous confirmez qu'il n'y a pas d'attaques ou quoi que ce soit du genre ! » Sirius donna un coup de coude à Peter et lui murmura un 'tu vois que j'avais raison !' « Cependant, j'ai une très grande annonce à faire. Depuis hier soir, notre chère école accueille un Dragon Légendaire, le Dragon des Ténèbres. Comme son nom ne l'indique pas, il ne vous fera aucun mal tant que le professeur Brulôpot ou notre garde-chasse, Hagrid est tout proche. Ils ont été 'présentés' ainsi ils peuvent s'approcher sans Miss Peorth, qui s'occupera du Dragon la majeure partie du temps ou sans Miss Ases. » Lucius se leva.

« Directeur, en quoi Ases est-elle concernée par ceci ? »

« M. Malfoy, Darkness est le 'collé' de Miss Ases, je suppose que vous savez ce que cela signifie ? »

« Elle a été choisie ? Comment une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe… »

« Maintenant M. Malfoy, cela suffit ! 20 pts sont retirés à Slytherin pour l'injure. De plus, la famille de Miss Ases est une lignée de sang-pur depuis plus de 1500 ans. Comme je le disais, Darkness ne vous fera rien, tant que vos intentions sont nobles. Miss Peorth Rosebud, ici présente… » Peorth se leva « … s'occupera du Dragon quand Miss Ases ne pourra pas le faire. Je vous demande donc de la traiter avec respect. Bien, maintenant que les annonces ont été faites, mangeons ! » Il tapa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un joyeux brouhaha, chacun voulant voir à quoi ressembler ce fameux dragon ! Une fois que les plats eurent disparus, Dumbledore tapa de nouveau dans ses mains et les portes et les fenêtres revinrent à leur état d'origine. Les élèves allèrent à l'extérieur, une fois assuré qu'Uld était là. Un grand attroupement attendait aux Grandes Portes et le 'Clan des Maraudeurs' s'avança en premier. A la lumière du jour, Darkness était encore plus impressionnant.

« Bonjour Darkness ! »

« Bonjour jeune louve ! Bonjour à vous, amis. »

« Bonjour Darkness ! Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda poliment Lily.

« Très bien, petite fleur. » Les élèves s'étaient doucement approchés et Darkness les vit.

« Bonjour élèves sorciers, n'ayez pas peur d'approcher. » La plupart hésitaient et ce fut un élève de 5ème année qui s'approcha, l'air ailleurs, une capsule de butterbeer tenant lieu de pendentif.

« Bonjour, je suis Jeremiah Lovegood. Avez-vous vu des Ronflacks cornus récemment ? »

« Bonjour jeune Lovegood. Non, je n'en ai plus vu depuis 2000 ans. Quand les hommes ont commencé à chasser les dragons et les autres créatures magiques. Mais je sais qu'ils peuvent voyager entre les dimensions et qu'ils apparaissent souvent lors des aurores boréales… ». Le jeune garçon sembla satisfait et repartit après avoir salué le dragon.

« Ça existe vraiment les Ronflacks Cornus ? » Demanda Sirius. Uld et Peorth le regardèrent comme s'il avait demandé si les licornes existaient.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Peorth

« Nous avons un livre écrit par le premier Ases au sujet des Ronflacks Cornus. Il a rencontré le dernier Ronflack Cornu sur Terre avant que celui-ci ne pousse son dernier soupir. Nous avons encore le squelette à la maison pour l'étude ! » Une marée d'yeux incrédules regardèrent les deux scandinaves.

« Qui veut faire un tour sur mon dos ? »

« Remus, tu viens ! Allez hop ! » Uld le prit par la main et le monta sur le dos de Darkness. Elle monta devant lui. « Accroches-toi bien à moi ! Tu peux y aller Darkness ! » Le dragon prit son envol et monta rapidement.

« Ouah ! On a une superbe vue d'ici ! »

« C'est toujours plus beau vu d'en haut Moony ! » Elle se retourna et le regarda tendrement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Moony ferma les yeux sous sa caresse. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Uld l'embrassait ! Elle était en train de l'embrasser ! Il soupira de contentement et approfondit le baiser. Cinq minutes plus tard, Darkness leur confirma la descente et ils reprirent leur position respective mais cette fois-ci, Uld était blotti dans les bras de Remus. Quand ils descendirent, leurs amis purent voir qu'ils se tenaient par la main et Lily félicita son amie. Les premières années montèrent par deux (avec Uld au milieu) et la découverte du vol sur dragon dura deux heures.

* * *

Le lundi commençait par un cours de SACM. Ils continuèrent les dragons et le professeur Brulôpot demanda à Uld comment c'est passé la rencontre avec Darkness. Elle prit la parole, les élèves et le professeur ayant toute son attention.

_20 décembre 1967_

_« Je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce que je serais absent la journée que tu devras te conduire comme une enfant. J'attends de toi que tu étudies et que tu fasses ton travail sérieusement. »_

_« Oui, père. » Loke s'éloigna et prit sa calèche._

_« Mademoiselle, votre père m'a demandé de vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre. »_

_« J'arrive Chloé. » Uld Ases, bientôt 7 ans, s'ennuyait ferme. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et elle était coincée dans sa demeure pour la journée._

_« Monsieur m'a demandé de vous surveiller. » Uld soupira._

_« Puis-je aller à la salle de bains me changer afin de me mettre une tenue plus confortable ? »_

_« Bien sûr, Mademoiselle. » Uld entra dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte. Un sourire diabolique ornant son visage. Elle n'était l'une des Ases les plus douées pour rien._

_« Gemini » Un double d'Uld apparut et tandis que le double se changeait et sortit pour ses 'leçons', la véritable Uld ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bains, alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison pour prendre son manteau et sortit se promener. Elle marcha pendant 20 minutes avant que le vent se mette à souffler plus et les flocons à tomber plus nombreux. Elle se retourna mais ne vit pas la maison. Elle aperçut alors au loin une petite lumière. Elle courut et se trouva face à une grotte._

_« Il y aura peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à rentrer chez moi ! » Elle y entra et ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner. Les carcasses de deux dragons gisaient à terre. Il ne restait pratiquement rien. Des flaques de sang inondaient le sol, la peau avait était enlevée, bien évidemment, la chair avait été découpé afin de prendre le cœur et les dents étaient manquantes. Elle se dirigea vers le nid, il n'y avait pas d'œufs. Volés pour alimenter le marché noir. Uld pleura pour ses pauvres bébés dragons quand elle entendit un faible bruit. En se dirigeant au son, elle tomba sur un trou dans la paroi rocheuse. Elle tenta de voir à l'intérieur mais c'était le noir total. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit un fort 'squiik' et vit deux yeux rouges la regarder fixement. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant que les yeux bougent et s'approchent d'elle. Du trou sorti une tout petit dragon noir aux yeux rubis. Elle lui caressa la tête et il se blottit contre elle. Uld regarda dehors et vit que la tempête était calmée. Elle rentra aussi vite qu'elle pût dans la salle de bain. Son double en profita pour demander à la nourrice si elle pouvait aller se rafraîchir et Uld redevint une. Elle cacha le dragon dans son placard de serviettes de toilette, lui intimant bien de ne pas bouger et de ne pas faire de bruit. Le dragon s'endormit sur une serviette et Uld retourna à ses cours, un sourire satisfait, sachant maintenant qu'elle avait un nouvel ami à qui elle pouvait se confier._

_Retour au temps présent._

Les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, les garçons étaient choqués et le professeur maugréait quelque chose ayant un rapport avec des chaînes, des fouets et d'autres instruments barbares pour les braconniers. Uld se demanda soudainement si le professeur Brulôpot avait un lien de parenté avec Argus Rusard, le concierge.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes frères et sœurs, le braconnier avait voulu les vendre à un agent en civil. Ma fratrie est dans une réserve, bien à l'abri. » Les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Non, ils ne voulaient de dragons comme animaux de compagnie mais ce n'était pas une raison. Le cours continua, Darkness raconta des anecdotes de ses différentes vies et maîtres.

La semaine se passa bien jusqu'au jeudi matin. Uld était arrivé la première et était seule, pratiquement, à la table des Hufflepuffs. Elle beurrait un toast quand elle sentit Malfoy approcher. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'éviter de le frapper et inspira.

/Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux celui-là encore /

« Ases, pourrais-je te parler cinq minutes. S'il te plaît. »

/Il a dû s'écorcher la bouche pour dire une formule de politesse/

« Que voulez-vous, Malfoy ? »

/C'est bon, elle m'écoute. En avant pour le grand jeu/

« Je voulais m'excuser, pour mon comportement. Je sais que j'ai été très incorrect et je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est mon éducation. »

/Ben voyons/

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être exactement comme vos parents vous imaginent. Vous savez que vous pouvez réfléchir par vous-même, des fois. »

/Ça n'est pas gagné mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu /

« Je sais, je sais mais mes parents m'ont élevé pour être le parfait petit héritier, je suis entouré toute la journée de Slytherin qui seraient prêts à me vendre au moindre faux-pas. »

/Pauvre petite chose fragile, je vais pleurer./

« Que voulez-vous exactement, Malfoy ? »

« Juste votre amitié, Miss Ases… »

/Peut-être aussi ta fortune/

« Vous savez que l'amitié se mérite. »

/Et tu n'es pas prêt de l'avoir mon coco /

« J'espère l'avoir, un jour. Après tout, nous sommes assez semblables. Nous sommes tous deux des héritiers qui doivent perpétuer les traditions familiales. Les mariages sont-ils arrangés en Norvège ? »

Nous y voilà. Je me demandais quand elle allait venir cette question-

« Bien évidemment, comme tous les sangs-purs, j'imagine »

/Ouais ! Encore un peu et je saurais si je peux tenter ma chance. Ensuite, au diable Narcissa. De toute façon, c'est une planche à pain/

« Un fiancé potentiel ? »

/Dis non, dis non /

« Non, Père n'a pas décidé à qui il va me donner en pâture, pour le moment du moins. »

/YES/

/Et voilà, je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine déjà la nuit de noces et tout le tralala/

« Tu sais, je ferais un mari tout à fait digne de toi, je suis un sang-pur, héritier d'une riche famille, et je ne suis pas trop désagréable à regarder. »

/Au secours, Mooonyyyyyyy /

Uld se leva, faisant dos à la porte elle n'a pas vu les Maraudeurs entrer mais elle les a sentis quand même. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et elle attrapa la cravate du vert et argent qui se voyait déjà commander l'empire Ases. Uld lui fit alors une prise de judo et Lucius se retrouva par terre.

« Une nouvelle pour toi, jamais ma famille ne s'associera avec des êtres malfaisants comme toi ! De plus, tu es horrible à regarder ! Ta laideur intérieure transparaît sur ton visage ! » Elle marcha alors jusqu'aux Grandes Portes où elle embrassa son petit-ami qui, comme ces collègues, avaient les yeux comme des billes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda le loup-garou.

« Oh ! Rien de spécial, il m'a juste demandé d'unir nos deux familles… »

« Hé ! Il est fiancé à ma cousine ! »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner ! Allons manger ! Il m'a gâché mon petit-déj' ! »

Remus regarda méchamment Lucius et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Uld indiquant clairement que c'était une chasse-gardée et qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Uld, de son côté, adorait voir son petit-ami aussi protecteur.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement. Samedi matin, Narcissa Black prit Uld en aparté pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Je viens te prévenir, ne t'approches pas de Lucius ! Il est à moi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de ton Lucius cependant, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre quand on lui dit non ! »

« Cesses-donc de mentir, tu lui tournes autour comme la charognard que tu es ! »

« Puisque tu ne me crois pas, je te donne ceci. C'est une visiosphère complète. Elle te montrera ce qui s'est passé et ce que ton cher Lucius a pensé. Je te souhaite bien du courage ! »

Sur ce, Uld s'en alla, laissant Narcissa en plan. Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et alla dans une salle de classe vide qu'elle ferma afin d'être tranquille. Elle prit la visiosphère et resta pensive un moment. Il était impossible de trafiquer les visiosphères et elle redoutait ce qu'elle verrait et entendrait. Son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy avait été arrangé par la famille bien avant qu'elle ne rentre à Hogwarts. Cependant, sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Quoique… Si elle pouvait se débarrasser de son mariage avec Lucius. Il faudrait qu'elle essaye. Elle visionna la sphère et devint rouge de colère au fur et à mesure. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! Oser dire qu'elle était une planche à pain ! Lorsque la visiosphère se termina, elle la rangea dans son sac et sortit brutalement, se cognant à Sirius.

« Tiens, ma chère cousine ! »

« Sirius, je sais que l'on a jamais été très étroit mais tu pourrais demander à Ases si elle veut bien me retrouver à la Tour d'Astronomie, dimanche matin vers 6 heures ? » Décontenancé par la soudaine politesse de sa cousine, Sirius ne put qu'ouvrir stupidement la bouche, ne laissant sortir aucun son. Sa cousine le regarda d'un air condescendant et ajouta avant de partir.

« Bien, je prendrais ça pour un oui maintenant excuse-moi, je dois aller faire mon devoir de Potions. » Sirius, une fois Narcissa hors de vue, parti en courant prévenir Uld.

« Ainsi donc, elle veut me voir demain ? C'est cool ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de cool là-dedans, Uld ? Ma cousine est une vraie vipère ! »

« Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! »

Le dimanche matin arriva vite et à 6 heures pile, Uld entra dans la pièce où l'attendait Narcissa.

« Bonjour Narcissa ! »

« Bonjour… Ases. Je suis juste là pour te dire que tu avais raison et que… je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas grave ! L'important, c'est que tu le reconnaisses ! Tu veux qu'on concocte un plan pour faire de la vie de Malfoy un enfer ? » Demanda Uld innocemment. Narcissa eut un sourire en coin.

« Es-tu sûr d'être une Hufflepuff ? On ne dirait pas ! »

« Mais les Hufflepuffs ne sont pas que des gentils petits garçons et filles qui jardinent, tu sais ! »

« J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois ! Pour la blague sur Malfoy, on se retrouve où ? »

« Je te rejoindrais dans les cachots, la salle n°6. Ce soir, 18 heures cela te va ? »

« Tout à fait. A ce soir… Uld. »

« A ce soir Cissa ! » Uld sortit en sifflotant et Narcissa se rendit dans sa salle commune. A 14 heures, Lily trouva Narcissa à la bibliothèque.

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir à ta table ? » Narcissa leva la tête et vit la rouquine. D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle préférait la compagnie d'une muggleborn à celle de Lucius.

« Merci ! Tu fais un devoir pour le professeur Quiquinna ? »

« Oui, pas que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, je suis pas trop nulle en Potions. »

« Tu es la meilleure de ton année ! Je crois qu'il n'y a que Severus pour te battre ! »

« Severus est très doué ! » Narcissa mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans sa phrase. Lily ne manqua pas de la taquiner.

« Mais dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas un béguin pour ce cher Sevy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Lily put voir deux rougeurs colorer les joues de porcelaine de Narcissa. Lily rit doucement, afin de ne pas perturber le calme olympien de la bibliothèque et accessoirement de ne pas se faire jeter par Mme Pince.

« Que t'as dit Uld pour que tu changes d'avis sur elle ? »

« Elle m'a donné une visiosphère. Je peux peut-être te la montrer ainsi qu'à Sirius et ses amis. »

« Qui est une grande idée ! Je vais battre le rassemblement, on se retrouve où et quand ? »

« La salle abandonnée à côté de la statue de Cunégonde la Sauvage dans ½ heure. »

« OK ! Je vais les prévenir ! A toute ! » Lily sortit assez rapidement et une demi-heure plus tard, chacun, sauf Uld qui était avec Darkness et Peorth, était dans la salle. Narcissa lança la visiosphère et Remus crispa ses poings face à l'audace de Malfoy. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire et il fut décidé à la fin du film que Malfoy allait payer.

« Je dois retrouver Uld ce soir à 18 heures, en salle 6 dans les cachots. »

« On s'y retrouve tous alors ! On a encore un peu plus de deux heures à tirer on fait qu… »

Une voix de fillette sortit de la visiosphère qui n'avait pas été éteinte. »

_Jour de pré-rentrée au Walhalla._

_« Peorth ! »_

_«Qui a t-il Mlle ? » Une jeune Peorth de 11 ans, avec une jolie coupe au carré et vêtue d'une robe noire à liserés rouge entra dans la pièce._

_« Peux-tu m'aider à faire mes couettes /J'y arrive pas toute seule et si je suis en retard, Père va me punir ! » -J'ose même pas pensé à la rouste que je vais me prendre /_

_Peorth sourit._

_« Mettez-vous devant le miroir. Je serai plus à l'aise pour vous coiffer. » /Le jour où Monsieur arrêtera de punir pour un rien Mlle semble encore très loin. Il va encore trouver quelque chose à redire./_

_Uld obéit et ils virent alors Uld, âgée de 11 ans. Elle était de la même grandeur que Peorth. Sa peau était toujours aussi mâte, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs. Elle portait un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche avec une petite cravate noire et une veste tailleur de la même couleur que la robe._

_/J'aime pas cet uniforme ! Il est moche ! Je veux le même que ceux d'Asgard ! Ils sont beaux ceux là / A la gauche, l'emblème du Walhalla, un chêne sous lequel se trouve un puit._

_Peorth finit de faire les couettes. Uld était très mignonne comme ça. Elle sourit. Elle était très bien._

_« Qu'est-ce que cette coiffure ? » /Aïe, les ennuis commencent./_

_« C'était pour ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux Père. »_

_Le père d'Uld était impressionnant. Si Lucius semblait froid et distant. Le père d'Uld lui était toute une colonie d'Icebergs._

_Il fit un geste de la main. Uld sentit la coiffure changée. /Ma jolie coiffure /_

_Elle se regarda. Une queue de cheval plus qu'austère avait remplacé ces jolies couettes._

_« Allons-y ! Tu nous as fait perdre assez de temps. » /Dire que je suis obligée de la supporter. Comment puis-je être le père de cette « chose » répugnante ! Heureusement que mon autre fille me donne satisfaction. Elle sait où est sa place. Mais elle.../_

_Ils montèrent dans une calèche. Aucune pensées ni aucune paroles. Ils arrivèrent en vue du Walhalla. C'était un château magnifique, presque irréel. Uld et son père descendirent. Sa mère était déjà là._

_« Mère ! Je suis contente que tu sois venue ! » /Tant mieux ! Il ne pourra rien faire tant qu'elle est avec nous /_

_« Moi aussi je suis ravie ma chérie. Loke, comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Très bien Hilde et toi ?_

_Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le château qui baignait dans la lumière et dans un silence quasi-religieux._

_« Mr et Mme Ases ? Bonjour je suis Mme Brunehild, la Directrice. »_

_« Bonjour Madame la Directice. » Dirent ensemble les deux parents._

_« Et voilà donc, la fameuse Uld. »_

_« Bonjour Mme La Directrice » dit-elle en faisant une révérence._

_« Bien, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »_

_Ils marchèrent, toujours en silence. Uld tournait la tête à droite, à gauche. Elle aperçut des élèves._

_/Bizarre ! La rentrée n'est que demain /_

_« Mme la Directrice ? »_

_Celle-ci la regarda de telle manière qu'elle l'invitait à poursuivre la question. Loke semblait furieux et Hilde la regarda avec un sourire._

_« Il me semble avoir aperçu des élèves en train de travailler. Hors la rentrée n'est-elle pas demain ? »_

_Elle souffla comme si elle avait dit une évidence._

_« Ne vous a t-on pas dit qu'il y avait des cours pour ceux qui désiraient s'améliorer ? »_

_« Oui mais je croyais que c'était pendant la période scolaire. Pas pendant les vacances. »_

_« Il faudra vous y faire, votre père a déjà demandé à ce que vous en faisiez parti. Il m'a prévenu de votre petit caractère. »_

_/Quel caractère ? Je pose une question et voilà qu'elle me traite comme la dernière des idiotes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore raconté sur moi ! Maman est furieuse ! Je vais montrer à Père que je peux être une sorcière très puissante et il sera O-BLI-GE de le reconnaître quand je le battrai en duel ! Et flûte, j'ai oublié d'éteindre la sphéride. Je la rallumerai ce soir en rentrant./_

_Il y eut un petit grésillement. La sphéride se remit en route. Ils arrivaient chez eux. L'obscurité commençait à envelopper le paysage dans ses ténèbres rassurantes. Uld descendit du carrosse. Son père sur les talons. Ils gagnèrent sa chambre. Tant de luxe pour une chambre d'enfant était indécent._

_« Tu m'as fait honte aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Je ne comprends pas Père. Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? »_

_« Es-tu idiote à ce point ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Un monstre comme toi... »_

_« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »_

_Il approcha et prit son visage entre les mains._

_« Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu es un monstre ! Un monstre qui a failli tuer sa mère ! Tu as failli tuer ta propre mère ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, jamais. ET CESSE DE PLEURER ! Tu n'as fais que me décevoir aujourd'hui. Tu mérites une punition. Endoloris. » Un cri strident s'échappa._

_Retour au temps présent_

La sphéride s'arrêta. Narcissa et Lily étaient en pleurs. James, Peter et Sirius étaient choqués et Remus était en colère. Très en colère. Comment avait-il osé jeter l'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur sa propre fille ! Et Uld, combien de temps avait-elle eu à subir tout cela ? Narcissa rangea la sphéride. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Comment Uld avait-elle pu subir cela de la part de son père sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Remus comptait bien rendre Uld la plus heureuse du monde.

« Même la vieille bique qui me sert de mère ne m'a jamais fait ça ! »

« Mon Dieu, pauvre Uld ! » s'exclama Lily

« Il ne faut pas dire à Uld ce que l'on sait. Elle nous parlera quand elle se sentira prête. » Tout le monde acquiesça au mot de Remus.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle voulait s'éloigner de Norvège. Déjà le comportement de son père à la bibliothèque n'était pas top mais là. »

« Lily a raison, comment son père peut-il faire ça ? »

« Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de monstre ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Je ne sais pas, aucun de nous ne le sait. »

« Je vais aller dans ma salle commune. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on fasse porter trop de soupçon sur nos relations. Lucius ne serait pas très content. »

« Bien, à toute à l'heure Narcissa. »

« Bye bye. » Les Maraudeurs et Lily allèrent dans le Parc afin de rester avec Uld. Quand il arriva, Remus enlaça sa petite-amie et l'embrassa dans le cou. Uld sentait qu'ils étaient troublés mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle remit ses pensées à plus tard, sachant qu'ils le lui diraient quand ils se sentiraient prêts. A 18 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots et entrèrent dans la salle 6. Narcissa y était déjà, avec Severus.

« Salut Cissa ! Salut Sev' ! » Dit Uld gaiement. Narcissa sourit et Severus marmonna quelque chose. La tension était grande entre Severus et James & Sirius. Mais un petit regard à Lily persuada James de tenter de connaître le Slytherin. Où au moins de ne pas le chercher.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Severus paru décontenancé un moment puis repris son masque impassible.

« Très bien merci et toi-même ? »

« Bien merci. »

« Bien ! On est là pour voir ce qu'on va faire à face de furet ! Qui a des idées ? » Clama Sirius.

Uld leva la main et dit, un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

« Qui connaît Barbie ? »


End file.
